Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The current webmasters are Barkjon, Hat Pop, and Sharkbate. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG or png format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the above image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Thanks for reading, and remember, you can sign our guestbook here. Club Penguin Events and News! *A new Penguin Style is out now! *'Aqua' is the new Penguin color! *The Festival of Flight has been announced as the next party, from August 14 to 18! *The Underwater Adventure stage play has been announced, from August 21 to September 10! See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Also see the List of Parties for a list of past/present parties. Inter-wiki statistics Are you a... Active editor Inactive editor Frequent non-editor visitor Just visiting Wiki Reminders *Remember, when you see a problem with a page, like vandalism, and you cant fix it yourself, scroll to the bottom of the page and click "Report a Problem". *If you see a vandal, please put on their talk page, before putting . *Remember to go to the wiki's Vandal Watch to help look out for vandals. *Remember to organize pages by adding categories. *When you create a new page, be sure to add a quality template. Ways to Help! *Be Sure to tell all your friends about The ! Tell All of your Online and Real friends who Play Club Penguin! *Edit! Nothing Is better than fresh information for our readers! *Create new articles! The More Articles, the better! *Add the Latest information about Parties! Everyone enjoys reading about Club Penguin Parties! Create an Article! Announcements Very Important Announcements *Important forum regarding TurtleShroom. Please check it out: here! *Please visit this forum! The vote has closed, but we still need you. *Please see this forum on skins, or the design of the wiki. Normal Announcements (Request an Announcement) *Please check Editcountitis this out. It may written in a humorous way, but it gives a serious message. Take it in when applying for adminship and editing. --Tigernose *Do not talk to the staff. No matter what. I have heard that one of their complaints is too many staff requests. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:14, 26 July 2009 (UTC) *'Seahorseruler has an Announcement.' *I think that some Admins are taking their job way to seriously... just chill a bit! - Sith Cub Promotional Announcements See this for more. *Salteroi is now a rollback! *Hat Pop is now a Webmaster! *Sharkbate is now a Webmaster! *Joeyaa is now a rollback! *Seahorseruler is now an Administrator! *Patchy99 ninja master is now a rollback! Weekly Poll Are you Excited about the Festival of Flight 2009? Yes!! No.. I hope the island does not crack into pieces while being lifted! What is the Festival of Flight? In the previous poll, The question was: Which Team are you on? The winner was: Blue Team! Oh Yea! which had 211 votes! Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! July's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Ced1214! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Article of the Month If you want to vote, click here! June's Winner The winner of June is... (drumroll) Sensei! Picture Of The Month The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Month We will upload a new igloo of the week every week! This Month's Winner *August's Winners are: Staffan15 and Gamgee! Congratulations! Nominate your igloo Here! Current Pin The current Pin is at the Coffee Shop. It is a Toy Sailboat. Next pin will be hidden on August 14 - 27, 2009. See the Pin Gallery for a list of pins. Click Here or Add the Code: to your User Page for the Pin Location Widget. ---- An additional pin is at the Stage, where you have to click several objects to find it. It is a ruby. It will stay until next play. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. It is also a pin. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members. *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members. Current Party Information Upcoming Parties: *Festival of Flight — August 14-18 Free Items: *''TBA'' The Party Rooms: *''TBA'' Special Guests: *''TBA'' Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki *Latvian Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Funny and Silly Ideas See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help